


Just A Lot Of Cuddling

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic, poly cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Beverly and Bill take care of a sick Richie.





	Just A Lot Of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I felt fluffy so here we are

Richie shuffles into the kitchen, pouting and grumbling and draped in his fluffy comforter as if he's some sort of (more pathetic) superhero. "Mmmm, you guys don't love me because nobody came to cuddle me this morning," he groans, plopping into a chair and slumping his head over his arms crossed together on the table.

"Ah look, Billy! It's our prince in a down duvet, finally up," she teases, "I would've come but I had to shower, I've got a meeting," she tells him, reaching across to bury her hand into his curls to massage his scalp briefly, frowning when she does. She looks over at Bill, rinsing an apple under the sink, _how he can consider an apple breakfast I'll never know_. "Hey, Bill, does he seem warm to you?"

Richie whines in response, curling up closer to his arms and pulling the blanket up over his head, "I'm not, lemme be," he mumbles out, "If I was sick, Sonia wouldn't have had me last night," he says with a goofy grin that they can't even see.

Bill stops what he's doing, turning to Richie with a frown. He pulls the blanket down from over Richie's head and neck. He puts his already always icy palm on the back of Richie's neck, sending shivers down Richie's back. "Yeah, feels like a fever," he comments with a single nod.

Bev's lips form a tight frown, shoving Richie's shoulder enough to make him show his face. She reveals splotchy cheeks and snot dripping from his nostril, "Yeah, Rich, you are sick," she says surely, pulling out her phone, "I'm calling out," she tells him, patting his shoulder and walking out of the kitchen with her dialling phone held up to her ear.

Bill slides into the seat next to Richie, his hand under Richie's chin to keep his head up, studying it worriedly, "Already seems like the flu, you'll be alright in no time, though," Bill promises, half hugging him before standing up and offering his hand, "Back to bed for you," he commands lovingly.

Richie complies, wrapping his arm around Bill's waist clumsily, effectively wrapping Bill into his blanket cocoon. "Anything for you, lover boy," he purrs, any voices he tries to use garbled by the congestion set in his sinuses.

Bill rolls his eyes, leading them not to the room that belongs to Richie, but to his own. He leads the man into his bed, tucking him under the covers, brushing the curls off his forehead, kissing it despite the sweatiness.

Richie groans quietly in response, "I'm not a baby," he whines, sitting up a little leaning on his elbows to meet Bill's eyes more easily. 

Bill simply pushes Richie back down with a hand to the center of his chest. "Everyone needs rest sometimes," he scolds, sitting on the bed next to him, brushing his fingers through Richie's hair again comfortingly.

Richie sighs, turning on his side so he's facing Bill, "I don't like being ill," he says plainly, reaching his hand up from under the blanket to hold Bill's. Bill squeezes his hand, sighing softly.

"My poor sickie baby then, hm?" He asks, keeping the teasing out of his tone, soft and simple and affectionate taking over instead.

"Mhm, means you gotta love me more," Richie says, his tone matter of fact and demanding in a way only Richie can be without making Bill upset.

Bill lays down next to him over the blanket, "Oh really? That's what it means?" He teases, stroking under Richie's chin again, "I'll be back to love you as soon as I go get you what you need," he promises in the same lovey voice.

Bill leaves the room, peeking into the living room to see Bev just hanging up. He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her cheek. She smiles and reaches her hand back to tossle his hair playfully, "We both staying home with him?" She asks.

"Probably, he's quite the handful," Bill teases, pulling away but taking Bev's hands to lead her to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. "DayQuil, NyQuil, Advil," he says, taking them out as he lists them.

"Aw, Doctor Billy," Bev teases, poking his nose with her pointer finger, pulling herself up to sit on the bathroom counter. Her makeup is done up, her hair straightened, donning slacks and a white button up shirt, "I'm going to change into lounging clothes," she decides, tickling under Bill's chin briefly with a playful grin.

Bill nods, grabbing everything up in his arms, seeming like he'd drop everything; but he never does. He brings it all to Richie in his room, letting it all fall to the bed. He kneels on the empty side, "Hey, Rich, I'm gonna need you to sit up," he commands softly. 

Richie groans in frustration, sitting up with a sniffle that makes Bill cringe, he hates seeing the people he loves unwell. "Medicine? No, no," Richie says as his gaze falls upon the bottles, shaking his head and pouting like a toddler.

"Richie, baby, you need it to feel better," Bill coos, brushing Richie's hair behind his ear gently and holding his brown eyes with a warm gaze. "Then I'll cuddle you all you want," he promises, holding up the bottle of DayQuil hopefully. 

Richie considers it for a moment, staring into space with his mouth hanging open, taking in congested sounding breaths. "Mkay," he agrees finally, snapping back into it a bit.

Bill smiles tenderly, pouring a dose of the yellow liquid that all three of them have come to detest. He goes to hand it to Richie who shakes his head, Bill taking a moment to realize what he wants. As he's done before (babying Richie) he helps Richie tilt his head back, pinching his nose shut for him in hopes to drown out the taste as he pours it down Richie's throat, handing him a glass of juice as soon as he's finished.

Richie still gags and looks at Bill with a petty anger in his expression, "I hate you," he mumbles, "That was absolutely disgusti'g," he mutters a bit louder.

Richie jerks forward with a loud sneeze that makes Bill nearly jump off the bed, "Jesus, Rich, sure you didn't throw your back out or anything?" He jokes with a slight chuckle. He leans forward to brush Richie's bangs off his face again, pecking him on the lips, "Almost forgot, bless you," he smiles.

Richie smiles sheepishly at Bill, laying back tiredly, a yawn forming his lips into an 'o'. "Billiam, I'm sleepy," he says airily, making overdramatic grabby hands for his boyfriend.

Bill lays next to him on top of the blanket, "If you get me sick I punch you," he jokes, putting his arm around Richie's shoulder as the latter snuggles up to his side, Richie's forehead tucked into Bill's armpit.

Bill smiles slightly at Richie's behavior, he's often the most vulnerable but this is a different level. Him curled up to Bill's side, the soft snores already filling the air. Richie has a relatively good immune system, he works with a lot of people and comes into contact with a lot, which usually works in his favor.

Bill gets comfortable holding Richie there, brushing his fingers softly through his hair. Bev comes in eventually, finding both of her boys asleep. She smiles to herself, shaking her head at them, still being the morning but they're both back to being fast asleep.

That would make sense, Richie was ill and Bill never seems to sleep properly. He was likely up late into the night by habit. She strides over to the bed, finding Bill's other shoulder to cuddle up. She hums softly as she gets comfortable, stroking her thumb across Bill's jaw affectionately. 

Within a short amount of time, the three of them are all fast asleep in Bill's bed, Bill and Bev both over the covers and the lights still on. Richie's snores claim themselves as the only sound in the room, his hand gripping tight to Bill's shirt.

Hours later, the sun streaming through the windows is too much for Beverly, the light forcing it's way through her eyelids. She tries to hide her face in Bill's chest to avoid it but to no avail.

She presses a quick kiss to Bill's cheek and slides off the bed, flipping the light off for the other two before slipping off to the kitchen. She peers through the cabinets until she finds two cans of Campbell's chicken soup. 

She pours both into a pot to warm it, "Alexa, play Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper," she dictates, watching the small black cylinder respond as she speaks. She bobs her head along to the song, moving her hips side to side as she stirs the pot, smiling and singing along softly, not wanting to wake the boys.

She finishes warming the soup, taking the ladle so she can pour servings into three bowls. She places them on the table for them, putting a spoon in each. 

Finally, she goes back to Bill's room, knocking on the door frame gently, "Hey, babies, I made lunch," she hums out softly, going to the bed to shake them softly.

Bill stirs, "Bev?" He mumbles out as his eyes squint open, reaching his hand for hers.

"Yeah, Billy," she smiles, shaking him more to rouse him fully awake. He sits up, letting sleeping Richie slide down to the pillow. Richie has always been a crazily heavy sleeper.

Bill slides off his bed, placing a peck on Bev's lips as his feet hit the ground. He shakes Richie a little more roughly than Beverly would until Richie's eyes flutter open.

"Hm?" The boy asks in his half asleep daze, pushing himself up on his elbows and then up on his hands. "'M up," he promises, rubbing at his eyes.

"I see," Bill smiles, helping Richie up from the bed. "Bev made food," he informs as Richie gets to his feet, sniffling and rubbing clumsily at his nostrils with the heel of his hand.

Richie smiles slightly, "Ah, Bev-ah-lee Marsh, best girlfriend ever," he smiles, wrapping his arm around Bill to follow he and Bev to the kitchen. 

They all sit at their normal places at the table, as Bill eats spoonfuls of his soup he looks over at the clock to see that it's two in the afternoon, they'd slept much later than they thought they would.

"Wow, we slept a lot," he comments, looking at Bev, "You didn't wake us idiots up?" He asks her, swirling his spoon around in his bowl before taking another soupful.

"I slept for a good bit too, woke up less than an hour ago," she smiles sheepishly, finishing hers and placing the dish in the sink with a soft clank.

Bill and Richie both smile at that, the idea of all napping together is always something they enjoy. They're a particularly cuddly couple, always seeming to be touching in some way. Whether it be needy and loving or passionate and lustful, the other losers would say that it never seems to stop.

Richie gasps and nearly falls out of his chair, almost choking on a carrot from the soup, "Can we watch a movie?" He asks, wanting to take advantage of his doting partners taking care of him.

Bill leans over to peck Richie on the lips, "Of course, babe," he smiles, standing up from his chair to pick up he and Richie's bowls to take them to the sink before putting a hand to Richie to help him up.

Bev smiles as well, going to wrap her arm around Richie's waist. They all walk to the living room, piling on the couch. They curl up together on the loveseat somehow, pulling the knit blanket over themselves to stay warm together. 

Bill takes the remote, flipping the t.v. on and flicking through Netflix, "Stranger Things?" He suggests with a small smile, especially considering they've watched through both seasons about a million times now.

Both Bev and Richie nod, both their heads on respective pecks of Bill's. He wraps his arms around their shoulders, pressing light kisses to each of their lips before settling himself to turn the show on, letting the sound of the show become the only sound in the room aside from Richie's small breaths through his parted lips.

They doze off after the first season, season two starting quietly even through all of their slumbers. Beverly awakes first, slowly opening her eyes to Netflix asking if she's still watching. She looks next to her only to find Richie, Bill having probably gone off to the kitchen to make breakfast as far as she decides.

Richie wakes up soon after due to her squirming, his big brown eyes meeting her blue ones. He looks much better than he did the day before, proven especially by that he no longer was made to breathe through his mouth. "Where's Bill?" He slurs.

Bev shrugs, "Wanna go look for him? He's probably in the kitchen," she says, starting to stretch her legs out to awaken her nerves, the pins and needles feeling climbing from her toes to her ankles.

As they get up, they hear a sound from Bill's room, not finding him in his room but hearing the small whimper again from the attached bathroom. They both sigh sadly when they see Bill on the bathroom floor, curled up in his comforter on the tile. 

"Aw, Billy, I'm sorry," Richie says, crouching in front of Bill to caress his heated cheek, he should have known, Bill has always had an awful immune system. 

Bev sighs, helping Richie up and forcing Bill into a sitting position. "Both of you are going to sit your asses in Bill's bed, under the covers, you're going to take your medicine and also not let me kiss you, deal?" She asks, speaking softly enough when she realizes Bill looks a bit bewildered.

Both nod slowly, Bill getting to his feet with the blanket around his shoulders, "Off to bed," Richie says as he wraps his arm tiredly around Bill's waist to lead him there.

Both boys end up fast asleep not long after, Bev having dosed them up and left them with Netflix. She smiles quietly at their faces all smushed together and their soft snores. _They really are idiots- but I do love them_ , she thinks to herself as she leaves the room to make tea.


End file.
